There are many uses for corrosion-resistant electrical conductors having relatively low resistance losses, such conductors, for instance, can be used in various electrochemical apparatus of different shapes and sizes. In view of known desirable corrosion-resistant characteristics of titanium it has been proposed to protect copper conductors with titanium and it is understood that titanium-clad copper products have been made commercially available in rod and wire forms, e.g., rods such as 12.7 mm or 6.4 mm in diameter and wire no smaller than 2 mm.
For certain purposes, it is desired to provide special corrosion-resistant electrical conductor materials suitable for apparatus where corrosion-resistant conductors of small cross-sectional area, good ductility and strength are needed for making complex intricate articles of wire such as mesh battery grids and medical implants. For these and other needs a special product comprising a fine wire having a protective cladding of titanium enclosing an electrically conductive copper core is now provided. As far as is known titanium-clad copper wire smaller than 14 British Standard Gauge (BSG) (2.032 mm) is not presently available on a commercial scale.